baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Scott
Luke Brandon Scott (born June 25, 1978 in De Leon Springs, Florida) is a major league baseball outfielder who currently plays for the Baltimore Orioles. For his career, Scott has a batting average of .291. He attended Oklahoma State University-Stillwater where he earned All-Big 12 Conference baseball honors. In the summer of 2000, he played for the Falmouth Commodores of the Cape Cod Baseball League. He also played baseball at Indian River Community College. Luke spent a winter playing for a Venezuelan League where he earned the nickname "el monstruo de cuadrangular" which translates to "The Home run Monster". He spent his first professional season in 2001 at home recovering from a "Tommy John" operation on his elbow joint."FanBlog: Astros, October 12, 2006", chron.com Luke Scott became the first Astros' rookie to hit for the cycle, while also becoming possibly the first player in Major League Baseball history to accomplish a "reverse natural cycle" (home run, triple, double and single, in that order) on July 28, 2006. "Scott first Astros rookie to hit for cycle", mlb.com It is difficult to prove whether he was actually the first player to do so because the league only recognizes natural cycles as single, double, triple, home run. They do not consider the reverse order as a natural cycle. That feat also marked Scott's first career home run. After the completion of the 2007 season Luke will head to Venezuela to play another season in the Winter League. Scott was traded to the Orioles as part of the trade for Miguel Tejada Luke Scott has a brother named Noah Scott. Noah played for the Bay Area Toros which is a Professional Baseball Club for Texas City, TX. When Luke was traded Noah left the Toros. Professional baseball career Cleveland Indians Scott, drafted by the Cleveland Indians in the 9th round of the 2001 Major League Baseball Draft and made his professional debut for the Columbus Red Stixx of the South Atlantic League in 2002. He played for the Indians organization through 2003, making stops at Kinston and Akron. Houston Astros He was traded by the Indians to the Houston Astros for Jeriome Robertson before the 2004 season. He made his Major League debut on April 5, 2005 against the St. Louis Cardinals, and was hitless in three at-bats in that game. His first hit was a triple to centerfield off Ramón Ortiz of the Cincinnati Reds on April 8, 2005. He appeared in 34 games that season, hitting .188. Scott became the first Astros' rookie to hit for the cycle, accomplishing an "unnatural cycle" (home run, triple, double, and single, in that order) on July 28, 2006. That feat also marked Scott's first career home run, off Enrique González. After the completion of the 2007 season Scott headed to Venezuela to play another season in the Winter League, where he earned Winter League all-star honors. Baltimore Orioles in .]] Scott was traded to the Orioles with Matt Albers, Troy Patton, Dennis Sarfate and Mike Costanzo for Miguel Tejada during the 2007-2008 off-season. On July 7, 2009, Scott had a career high seven RBIs against the Seattle Mariners, going 3-4 with a single, triple, and home run. After Aubrey Huff was dealt to the Detroit Tigers in August 2009, the Orioles starting using Scott as an occasional 1st baseman. Scott was named Most Valuable Oriole for the 2010 season. Scott hit .220 in 2011 and struck out 54 times in 209 at-bats. The Orioles declined to offer him a contract for 2012, making him a free agent. Tampa Bay Rays On January 12, 2012, Scott signed a one-year deal with a player option for 2013 with the Tampa Bay Rays. His option was declined on October 31, making him a free agent. On February 6, 2013 he was re-signed by the Rays to a one year, $2.75 million, contract. He was placed on the 15-day DL on March 31, 2013. On April 30, Scott was activated from the disabled list, and Shelley Duncan, who had been getting most of the time at designated hitter in Scott's absence, was designated for assignment to make room on the roster. On August 17, Scott was placed on the disabled list with back spasms. After his return on September 1, he was used mostly off the bench. His best month was July, where in 20 games, he hit .284 with 4 HR and 11 RBI. In 91 games in 2013, including a team-leading 61 starts at designated hitter, he hit .241 with 9 HR and 40 RBI. SK Wyverns On December 19, 2013, Scott agreed to a one-year, $300,000 deal with the SK Wyverns of the Korea Baseball Championship. The $300,000 is made up of a $50,000 signing bonus and a $250,000 contract. Trivia * Scott is fluent in Spanish, and he helped his best friend Willy Taveras learn English. * Gives haircuts to his teammates. * He and Taveras used to cook for their teammates while they were in the minor leagues to give them a break from fast food. * Writes in a journal after every at-bat, taking notes about the pitcher and his pitches * Is an outspoken Christian who points skyward every time he gets a hit. He also wears a cross under his jersey each game. See also * Hitting for the cycle References External links *Baseball Reference *The Baseball Cube *MLB updates *The Daily Texan Online *Houston Astros Official Site Category:Houston Astros players Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Major league right fielders Category:Oklahoma State Cowboys players Category:Baseball players who have hit for the cycle Category:Major league players from Florida Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Kinston Indians players Category:Falmouth Commodores players Category:Cape Cod Baseball League alumni Category:Players